


[podfic] one thousand cranes

by sapphire2309



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief, Origami, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: Author: hoosierbitchPodficcer: lullabyforahelix (sapphire2309)Length: 9:57Summary: Neal is dying.





	[podfic] one thousand cranes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one thousand cranes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238916) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> hoosierbitch, your fic has been a comfort to me for a long, long time. this is just a small thank you. i'm glad you liked it. <3
> 
> ignore the bit that identifies me as lullabyforahelix, my dissociative ass thought it would be a Fantastic idea to have five different pseuds for different things. it's just me.

Listen here: 

Download: [mp3](http://k003.kiwi6.com/hotlink/3k054xayiv/one_thousand_cranes.mp3)

(open in new tab, right click on player, "Save Audio As")


End file.
